Loving water
by Percy Rowe
Summary: "Sea please help me, please help me finder her" Haruka whispered while looking at the deep blue sea "let me see her again, sea"
1. The sea girl

**My mind was weird**  
**It told me**  
**Make a fanfiction about **  
**Haruka and Amy**  
**The whole story is in Haruka's POV**

The sea.  
The sea sent me a message.  
A girl.  
A girl who loves water.  
That girl will change my life for ever.  
I thought about the dream, looking at the sea. It was a normal afternoon, I was coming back from school but I stopped walking and stared at the sea, or more precisely, at someone.  
A girl.  
A girl was standing infront of where the water would break against the sand, staring of into the sea, eyes drowned in thoughts. I couldnt remember her face but I can remember her hair, long wavely brown hair dyed blue at the ends, her clothes, a white dress reaching her knee with a blue heart at the bottom and she was wearing sea blue ballerinas.  
'she's beautiful'  
That Was the only thought that came to my mind


	2. I saw her and now I can see her everyday

**Chapter 2:I saw her again and now I can see her everyday**

Who was that girl?  
Where was she from?  
Does she like water?  
Is she a mermaid?  
All these questions where making my head hurt. I walked to school like any other day, Nagisa and Makoto walked with me to school.  
We arrived in class, well I arrived in class. I felt like something was different, i_ sensed_ something was different.  
As Miho-sensai walked into class I saw her.  
I saw her again and I couldn't help but smile.  
The girl of the sea was here.  
In my class.  
"Ohayo Minna!" Miho-sensai spoke up "I would like you to welcome a new student, Amy wolfscent"  
"O-Ohayo minna" Amy spoke, shyly "I hope w-we all get along a-and pleasetakecareofme" she said quickly  
"Ohayo Amy!" The class responded as she smiled and blushed/p  
"Amy take a seat next to Haruka-kun" Sensai looked at me "Haruka-kun, Take care of Amy-san and show her around"  
I nodded, keeping my usual straight face  
"H-hi!" I heard Amy say as she sat down  
"Um I-Is there a swimming team here?" she asked shyly  
"Yes there is" I looked into her big brownish-purpleish eyes "and i'm in it!"  
"t-thats cool!" she replied "At least they'll be a familiar face when i join!" She smiled  
She _smiled_ at me.  
And did she just say she _is_ going to join?  
Why am I so happy?  
"ka-kun...ruka-kun...Haruka-kun!" Amy's sweet voice snapped me out of my thoughts  
"Yes?"  
"um How do I join the swimming team?" The brunette with blue ends asked  
"can you stay after school?"  
"um Yes"  
"I'll talk with the manager of the swimming team at lunch and i'll let you know"  
"Thanks!" she replied with a heart-melting smile  
The bell rang, Amy and me had a lot of classes together.  
She's sweet, kind, funny, pretty and she loves loves loves water!  
**_I think I just found my soulmate!_**


	3. Join the team!

**its early again!**

**chapter 3: Join the team!**

The bell rang, it was finally lunch time. I walked down the corridors with Amy, she was carying a book and a computer. We arrived at the cafeteria where Makoto-kun, Nagisa-kun and Kou-san where waiting for me.

"Ohayo Haru-chan" Kou kindly smiled "Oh who's that girl?"

"Kou-san, Makoto-kun, Nagisa-kun this is Amy,"Amy waved shyly as I spoke, letting out a small 'hi' "She wishes to join the swimming team!" Kou's eyes sparkled

"A new member! HORRAY!" she yelled, as she punched the air

"Do you have your swimming suit with you, Amy-sama?" Nagisa asked

"yeah" Amy replied

"Great! then lets go to the swimming pool so you can show us your skills!"

"I um I like to swim freestyle" Amy asked looking down at her feet "is that okay?"

"Yes it is" It was Makoto's turn to speak "Haruka here swims freestyle too!"

"I know! He told me" she flashed her heart melting smile at me, I blushed.

I _blushed_

But, hopefully, no one seemed to notice.

Kou dragged Amy towards the girls changing room to change into her swimming suit. We went directly to the pool.

Amy came out and she looked stunning...

**pretty short **

**but next **

**chapter is**

**the swimming **

**test!**


	4. Is she in?

**GOMEN**

**ME HAD WRITERS BLOCK**

**OK HERE'S THE CHAPTER**

I stared at Amy with my poker face. She had a black with silver stripes one piece swimming suit that covered her legs, She explained to Kou That she only swam freestyle but her strongest stroke was the butterfly. Amy was at the diving board, kou on the side with a timer.

"Three, Two, one" Shouted Kou "Go!"

Amy jumped and dived underwater, she was fast and she looked like a mermaid with her swimming suit, bubble trailed behind her as she swam underwater.

"She's amazing" Makoto said

"She is" Nagisa answered

"She looks like a mermaid" the words slipped out of my mouth

Nagisa, Makoto and Rei looked at me with a surprised look.

"What?" I asked, staring back at them with a blank face, acting like nothing had happened

"Y-You just said T-that Amy looked l-like a mermaid" Rai said, stuttering, clearly surprised

"No I didn't" I asnwered but the blush gave it away

"Looks like somebody has a crush" Makoto teased "You two would look adorable together!"

"Who would look adorable together?" A voice asked

"N-Nobody!" I said 'Shoot! I stuttered' I thought to myself

"Really?" Kou asked teasingly

"Is Amy accepted in the swimming team?" I asked

"Yeah! She got a record of 26 seconds for a 50 meter freestyle!" Kou yelled "So of course she's in!"

Nagisa hugged Amy out of pure joy, as Makoto and Rei congratulated her. Amy noticed me looking at her and gave me a huge smile, all I could do was look at her in shock. Her hair had grown longer and reached the end of her back and her eyes had changed to a sparkly blue.

"A-amy..." I stuttered "Your eyes turned blue and you hair is longer..."

I don't think she heard me because I half whispered it.

I sense something from her...

Something magical.


End file.
